New Partners
by Magdelena Sforza
Summary: Selina's lonely and tipsy, and a certain pretty jester has caught her attention.


Hey guys!  
I wrote this for a friend of mine, figured you guys might like it :) Enjoy and please review :)

Selina let out a long sigh as she entered her apartment. It had been a long night for her. Her catsuit clung to her body uncomfortably for the first time in her life. There had been too many fights, too many thugs, and she had taken a beating. She felt the strain through her back and thighs. She needed some relaxation. Wine, the bath and maybe something even more enjoyable.  
A small smile played on her lips as she planned her night. She grabbed the red wine she kept at the back of the cupboard and a glass, and quickly fed her cats before quickly getting into the bathroom without any of them following. She turned the taps and tipped in some coconut milk scented bubble bath in and began to zip down the front of her catsuit. She hummed in relief as the fabric slipped off and let her skin breath for the first time in what felt like days. She pushed at the heel of her left boot with her right, pulling her foot from it and working on the other as she slipped off the bottom half of the suit. She glanced at her almost nude reflection, her bra and thong still attached to her. She took little notice of what her body might look like to someone else. She used to with Bruce, but he had seemingly lost interest lately. She needed someone who could appreciate her. She knew she was a tad on the pale side of what was conventionally attractive, but she could see herself as pretty, sexy when needed. She knew how to play the part well, but who did she have to show that off to now? She let out another sigh as she unclipped her bra, tossing it into the corner before sliding her thong down her long, smooth legs. She poured herself a glass before twisting the faucets of the bath.  
The bath was filled perfectly, with just the right temperature, the bubbles resembling coconut smelling clouds. She stepped in slowly, letting out a low groan as she sank into the tub. She pressed the glass to her lips, inhaling it's fruity scent before taking a slow sip. She smiled as she felt it slide into her stomach, the warmth making her wish she had someone to enjoy it with. She rifled through her mental friends list. She really didn't have many. Sure she had Ivy, but she refused alcohol. Bruce was so...strictly business with her...who else...maybe Harley...Sure, they weren't Paris Hilton Nicole Richie class BFFs or anything, but they had fun in the past. When she wasn't obsessing over Joker, Harley had plenty to say on a far wider range of topics. They had even discussed men at one point. She liked Harley, but couldn't help but wonder how her love life really was. Did she and Joker even have sex? The question plagued Selina's mind as she took a long sip of her wine.  
What did Joker look like naked?

She took another sip.  
What did Harley look like naked?  
The image filled her minds eye, and she couldn't help but feel a tingle between her legs.  
"Hey Cat, you home?!" She heard the blonde who's naked body was currently blowing her imaginary kisses, strolling into her apartment, shutting what she thought was the window.  
"Hey Seliinnnnaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" she sung out her name as she took long, slow steps. Everything Selina was hearing her do, she was imagining her do it naked. "Cat, are you even- oh woah, sorry, wow" Selina glanced at the door to see her dear clown friend standing in the doorway, hand still on the handle, jaw slightly agape. "Sorry Cat, didn't think you were the bath type!" Selina rolled her eyes. "It's nothing you've never seen, Harl. But why are you here? You never show up without a phone call." Selina decided to play it cool, pretend she hadn't just been imagining her friend naked. Harley strolled into the room, donning black leather pants that showed off the curves of her legs, which ended with calf high black combat style boots. Her torso revealed a little more, holding a black and red corset she loved so much, with her signiture pigtails in place. The only thing that changed was a lack of clown make up for once. Normally wearing a white face with vivid black racoon like eyes, today Harley had toned it down, leaving her face a natural Ivory tone, only marked with some black eye shadow and eye liner, with deep red lipstick that made her lips look so enticing. Pretend she wasn't still doing it. "Eh, mistah J was pretty pissed off, decided to stay outta his way for now."

_Ugh. _Was she ever going to shut up about that clown?  
"You know Harl, you could do far better than some weak attempt at funny guy in a bad suit." She took another sip of wine, the alcohol making her current lack of clothing seem like the least important thing between them right now. "Ya know, sometimes I think the same thing, but honestly Cat, I don't even have the confidence to TRY to be with anyone else, he's my one constant, you know?" Selina understood completely. She had been that way about Bruce. She, however, had not been in love with him. She had felt she was at some points of their relationship, (not that it could even be called that), but she never said the words, nor did he. It was strictly physical.  
"I understand, but look at you!" Selina felt the wine talking. Harley looked at her with a puzzled expression, her bottom lip moving forward a fraction of a centimeter. But Selina caught even that tiny movement. "Honestly Harl, you're one of the most gorgeous women I've seen out there. Especially in this business." Harley blushed a soft cerise pink as she began to shake her head, obviously not used to being treated with such kindness. "Nah.."  
"Harleen, seriously." Harley looked up, her lips slightly apart. No one ever used her full name. She was slightly taken aback. "You're such a gorgeous woman, your hair, your face, your _body."  
_The way that final word lingered on Selina's tongue made Harley quiver briefly. Seeing Selina like this was new for her. She liked hearing the complements, and the slight tremor the alcohol gave to her voice. She was aroused by the image, the sounds even the scents of the moment. The thought made her double back. She had never been aroused by a woman before. Sure, she knew Selina was attractive, that was clear, but seeing her laying back in her bath, completely exposed, skin shiny from the water, bubbles creeping over her right thighs, her toned stomach and a bare few lingering on her perky breast, Harley felt compelled. The courage wiggled slowly up from the bottom of her stomach and she couldn't stop herself from getting a little closer to the bath tub. Selina didn't seem to notice as she drained the last of the glass of wine. Harley leaned over the bath slowly, Selina's eyes suddenly meeting hers and growing wide. Harley licked her lip slowly, her hand reaching in slowly, her eyes never leaving Selina's. Her hand stopped just above her belly button, her eyes almost asking permission for a split second before her fingertips finally brushed up the middle of Selina's stomach, earning a small gasp from the latter. They stopped just between her breasts, trailing over her left and popping one of the small bubbles there.  
Selina couldn't move. The suddeness of the scenario had her at a loss of what to do, and the alcohol clouding her mind wasn't helping. Harley's sweet blue eyes were locked on her own green ones and she felt a wave of Dutch courage wash over her. Her hand slipped up Harley's arm, and to the back of her neck. She needed to be close to her, and so tugged her so she was only inches from her face. She smelled a soft hint of bubblegum on her breath, she smiled at the innocence this girl portrayed, yet the sex appeal this woman carried. Their noses were closer now, less than a millimeter apart. But Selina just craved contact.  
Harley however, seemed terrified at the idea. She stepped back quickly, all her original courage having abandoned her. She blushed bright and walked out of the bathroom, silent for what could be the first time. Selina got out of the bath, grabbing a towel as she walked, and wrapping it around herself firmly. She closed the door behind her and saw Harley standing in the kitchen, hands planted firmly on the counter, her back to Selina.  
Had she upset the girl?  
"Harley, listen, I-" Harley turned quickly, approaching Selina quickly, her hips swinging and her eyes determined. Selina only saw them for a split second before she felt the blonde's lips crash against hers, greedy hands immediately clutching her hips and forcing her back to the door she had just passed through. Her mind went blank, and once again, the alcohol took over her instincts, inhibitions departing completely as her hands moved to Harley's waist and up her back, pulling her closer, trying to feel as much of her as she possibly could.  
Hungry for more, Harley's hands moved over Selina's towel covered rear as Selina's long nails gently dug into her back through her tight corset. It was distracting, but not enough that make Harley ignore the image in her mind of that towel falling from Selina's curves, sliding over her hips and crumpling at her feet.  
Selina's strength returned as she pushed Harley back by her hips, the towel finally falling. She kept her lips against Harley's as she tugged her in the direction of the bedroom. Keeping one hand around Harley, she felt along the wall until she reached her bedroom door. She turned her, Harleys back now against Selina's door, and she turned the handle, forcing her in, the back of Harley's knees hitting her bed.  
Harley felt her back hit the soft bed. She felt strong thighs straddle her waist and hands at either side of her head. Her hands moved up her dominant partners body, sliding over her. She noticed the towel was now gone, and she indulged in her secret fantasies, her hands covering as much skin as possible. Selina's skin was softer than expected. She reached her waist and gripped it, desperately pulling her closer.  
Selina's hands moved down Harley's chest, skimming her breasts as her hands slid behind her back, searching desperately for the tie, craving the sight of a naked Harley underneath her. She fumbled endlessly, groaning in frustration into their also endless kiss. She felt a smile play on Harley's lips and the word "front" murmured against her. She let out a light giggle as her hands moved to the front of Harley's corset, unbuttoning and unbuckling until she felt the tight article loosen and slip onto the bed. Her bra still blocked her view as she began to kiss down Harleys neck, stalling at her collar bone to nibble it slightly, earning a gasp from the woman below her. Harleys hands moved over her back as selina continued lowering her kisses, slipping down between her breasts gently, slowing once more as Harley's light scratching raised goosebumps along her arms. She glanced up, her eyes meeting Harley's as she kissed lightly to her left, her tongue lightly flicking her nipple as her hand wandered up her side, rolling her other stiff nub between her fingers, drawing a moan from the submissive jester. She smirked, allowing her hands to roam again, this time to the button of her tight trousers. Her long fingers unbuttoned them with ease, grasping the top of her trousers and pushing them down her thighs slowly, allowing fleeting touches and gaining appropriate response in small gasps and moans. Her lips moved lower, her hands fully removing her trousers, and grasping her knees lightly. Pushing them apart, and letting her tongue trail up the inside of her thigh, the blonde no longer restraining her moans.  
Harley's hands moved down into Selina's hair, gripping tightly, making the brunette shiver and nibble her inner thigh. Her nose pressed to Harley's underwear, a light pink thong. She smiled as she pressed her nose against the wet undies, her tongue poking out, pressing lightly as Harley gasped again. Her grip tightened on Selina's hair, earning shivers from her. She glanced up again, Harley's eyes once again meeting her own. She nodded lightly. Selina smiled, her finger running over Harley's underwear, a smile matching her own now creeping onto her lips. Her index finger tugged the side of her underwear, tugged and allowed it to snap back. Harley giggled, it was high pitched, music to Selina's ears. "Not yet, blondie" she moved her body up along Harleys, straddling her waist once again and unclipping the front of her bra with ease. "That was a bit too fast, Cat" Harley smirked, her hand slipping up Selina's side, delicately tracing a finger beneath her breast, goosebumps forming along her side. Harley's finger moved up over her nipple, grasping it lightly and pushing herself up, her lips parting to take her nipple between her teeth, Selina's head lolling back, biting her lip hard. She felt that feeling of bravery return and she moved her hand down, a finger slipping between the folds, gently circling her clit as Selina's nails dug into her stomach. She took the moment to admire Selina, before rubbing the small bump faster. Her moans continued, her hips rolling a little against Harley's hand. "You know, Cat, I could do this far better with my mouth..." Selina tried to focus her eyes on Harley's. "A-are you su-sure?" She struggled to reply. "Harley nodded as Selina moved up to her knees, moving forward on them until her crotch was directly over Harley's face. She moved one arm down, her hand reaching her own core, rubbing her own clit as her pointed tongue gently pressed against Selina's, who let out a low groan once more. Harley rhythmically circled and lapped against Selina, rubbing herself in time as she felt the formers hips moving against her. Her previous sexual experience took over and she thrived to please Selina, no matter how she had to do it. Selina seemed to be noticing this as she glanced down at Harley, running her fingers through the blondes hair and tugging the pig tails out of it. Harley loved the feeling of Selina having so much power of her, but Selina didn't want her to feel like she was second best. She slid down Harleys body, admiring the view on the way. She landed on her knees at the bottom of the bed, Harley glanced down, confused. Normally she was the submissive one and had no idea how to accept pleasure alone. "Cat.." Selina shook her head, and quickly kissed between Harley's legs, silencing her before lapping at her, her juices quickly drenching her face. She moaned loudly, her knees rising and her toes curling as she felt the tingles of orgasm approaching her.  
Selina's hand slipped between her own legs and she began touching herself delicately, matching rhythms quickly as pulled Harley closer, now perched on the edge of the bed. She continued her patterns, constant changes to ensure Harley wouldn't be bored, and slowly inserted her ring and middle fingers into her, curling them lightly, making her squeal and beg for more. She felt the tingles of pleasure starting from her toes and working upward, her back arched as she moaned loudly. Selina's moans vibrated against her, her own climax clearly close. The tight feeling in her stomach began to build, her whole body tightening, her hands gripping the sheets tightly as she shivered, her hips pressing to Selina. All at once, she felt the ripples of pleasure pass over her as Selina's own orgasm hit her, letting out a loud groan, as Harley's high pitched moan bounced from the walls. Selina removed her fingers slowly, licking her fingers as Harley sat up, breathing hard as the corner of her mouth quivered and her knees shook. Their eyes met and they smiled, silent. A few moments passed and Harley began to giggle, Selina soon following until their laughing echoed throughout the room. "Come on, Harls, we need sleep after that one" She stood, holding her hand out for Harley, who stood slowly and wrapped her arms around Selina. It was a shock, she wasn't even used to being looked at after any intimacy. "Come on, sweetie." Harley tugged Selina's hand, pulling back the sheets and slipping into the bed. Selina reached over and switched off the bedside lamp, turning back to her bed. She laid down, Harley wiggled closer, draping an arm around Selina's waist. Selina kissed her head, cuddling closer as they each fell asleep, content for the first time in a long while with their lovers.


End file.
